1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of textiles, and more particularly to a three dimensional waffleweave and stitching method thereof, which provides a three dimensional stitching effect at each of the waffle units by knitting two different colors of yarns.
2. Description of Related Arts
Weaving has been known for many years. A typical plain weave pattern is constructed by a plurality of transverse yarns interlaced with a plurality of longitudinal yarns. Based on the basic weaving skill, thousands of weave patterns are made. One of the common weave patterns is waffle weave having a square or oblong-shaped box formation which appears on both the face and back sides of the fabric, by allowing both warp and weft yarns to float at fixed intervals.
Accordingly, the waffle weave pattern is formed by using a plurality of transverse yarns interlaced with a plurality of longitudinal yarns to form a plurality of waffle weave units. Each of the waffle weave units generally has an oblong shape defining four side walls and a ground area defined within the four side walls, wherein the yarns are respectively stitched at four side edges in a floating manner with respect to the ground area such that each of the waffle weave unit creates a three dimensional stitching effect on the fabric. However, such three dimensional stitching effect is not strong enough by only observation.
In order to enhance the three dimensional stitching effect, a thicker size of yarn can be used for substantially increasing the depth of the ground area because the height of each of the side walls are increased. However, the size of the yarn is substantially limited when the fabric is manufactured by a stitching machine. Thus, the cost of the fabric will be higher due to the thicker size of the yarn.